


See You Later?

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: See You Tomorrow? [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But also not, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have now been dating for a while and they have a date planned but it's interrupted when someone comes to town and gives Waverly a visit.





	See You Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! :-)
> 
> BTW I'll be uploading S.T.I.L tomorrow at 9:30 PM (PST)
> 
> P.S. Thanks for all the kind words, I write for you guys, so it means a lot

Nicole walked down the streets of Purgatory as the sun glared down at her like an angry giant, drips of sweat following her hairline every now and then.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been walking for, she just needed the air. Everyone she knew was starting college in a month, but she wasn’t sure if that’s what she wanted. She’d been accepted into a university in Calgary, but she wasn’t sure that’s what she wanted anymore. So, she'd spent the past 2 days locked up in her home thinking about her future, and what steps she would be taking next.

Her mind had been stuck on one thing—becoming a police officer. She’d never thought about it before, but lately it was taking up her mind after hearing about how Sheriff Nedley caught the June Killer after 3 years. She kept thinking about all those lives Nedley saved—what if she’d been on the list for next June?

She liked helping people. And the police academy—it was calling to her. The idea of her becoming a cop, it just felt right.

She had to make up her mind. Fast. She’d already lost the opportunity to join the academy for this period, but she could sign up in December—that’s if she decided to go to college or not in the next month. Her brain couldn’t handle any more thinking, and as if the Universe heard that, suddenly all thoughts about her future were thrown to the back of her mind when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," Nicole said with wide eyes. She looked to the person she bumped into and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Waverly. "Oh, hi there, pretty girl,” she said with a grin.

"Jeez, Nicole. You almost killed me there," Waverly said with amusement.

"Sorry," Nicole said, scrunching up her nose guiltily.

Waverly smiled. “What were you thinking about? You okay?” Waverly asked, her eyes suddenly filled with worried.

Nicole brought up her hand and soothed Waverly’s furrowed brow. “I’m just stressed,” Nicole shrugged.

“Stressed? About what?” Waverly asked as she took Nicole’s hand.

“Life,” Nicole laughed. “I’ve just been thinking of not going to Calgary and, I don’t know, becoming a police officer.” She didn’t make eye contact.

“A cop?” Waverly asked with shocked eyes. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I want to help people,” Nicole said simply, looking Waverly in the eyes.

Waverly nodded, but didn’t reply, and let go of Nicole.

“Waves, talk to me,” Nicole said, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers.

“It’s just scary, you know? It’s dangerous . . .”

“I know.”

Waverly bit her lip, “But, if it’s what you want to do, then I think you should go for it. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

Nicole nodded, but didn’t say anything, so Waverly changed the subject, “So, what are you doing here anyway. Couldn’t wait anymore before our date tonight?" Waverly asked with teasing eyes.

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows and looked around her. She was next to the coffee shop where Waverly worked. "I didn't even realize I was here," she laughed.

Waverly smiled at her softly. "Well, my shifts about to start. Want some coffee?"

"I would love some."

Waverly intertwined their fingers, and they walked into the coffee shop together. Nicole was thankful that Waverly was taking the lead because her face was turning red at the innocent touch.

"So, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Waverly asked Nicole as she walked behind the counter. Waverly had had a tiring week and she was looking forward to just cuddling up with Nicole and watching movies in her apartment for their 7th date. Fancy restaurants be damned. "And don't say _whatever you want_.” Waverly said, glaring at Nicole.

Nicole laughed—that was exactly what she was going to say. "A scary movie?" She said _scary_ with air quotes.

"Just because scary movies don’t scare you, doesn't mean they don't give _me_ nightmares."

"Oh come on, nightmares don't hurt you. Maybe you won't even have some."

"Not if you sleep over, I won't."

Nicole froze for a moment. They hadn't slept together, in both senses of the word, but the idea of sleeping (just sleeping) with Waverly erupted a volcano of butterflies in her stomach.

Waverly noticed the change in Nicole and extended her hand to touch Nicole's. "Hey, I don't mean to _sleep_ together, I mean just sleep together, with cuddling and all that cheesy shit," she said in a soft voice.

“I’d love to sleep over,” Nicole said with a warm smile.

Waverly smiled in excitement, “Great,” she said. Before Nicole could say anything, 5 people walked into the shop. It was noon, so it would be filling up soon.

"You know what,” Nicole said, walking away slowly, “Forget that coffee. I'll be in the back room. " She walked away, giving Waverly a wink. She'd always been shy, but it was getting easier with Waverly. She hasn’t stuttered as much and her confidence was getting better . . . around her at least.

Waverly watched her walk away with hungry eyes. She turned to the customers and quickly took their orders before calling quits and asking her coworker, Henry, to take over for her.

"Just don't get pregnant,” Henry said, taking her spot.

"That's not even possible!" she said, already taking off her apron.

”Whatever! You have 10 minutes," he said with a warning look.

She nodded and walked quickly to the back room—her and Nicole would sneak in there on the days the manager wasn’t around. The second she closed the door, Nicole’s soft lips were kissing her hard.

She wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck as Nicole's arms went to her waist. Waverly kissed back just as hard, and she groaned into Nicole’s mouth when Nicole squeezed her ass before lifting her off the ground.

With her legs wrapped around Nicole, she shoved her tongue into Nicole's mouth. Nicole moaned at the sudden movement and opened her mouth wider to let Waverly explore her mouth.

She tilted her head slightly as she moved Waverly around to another wall and slammed her back to it, not too hard, but hard enough to feel Waverly groan into her mouth again.

Waverly's hand ran through her hair when she felt a painful tug. “Ow,” Nicole flinched as she pulled back from the kiss.

Waverly flinched, too. “Sorry, it was tangled.”

Nicole met her eyes then laughed before lowering her to ground and laying her forehead on hers, making Waverly close her eyes. Nicole kissed her eyelids softly, and Waverly opened them again. "I could get lost in your eyes forever, and never find my way back out," Nicole whispered with wonder as she brought up a hand to Waverly’s cheek.

Waverly breathed in deeply at the comment. No one had ever spoken to her or looked at her the way Nicole did. At a loss for words, Waverly brought her lips to Nicole's again and gave her an impossibly soft kiss as if not wanting to break Nicole.

A loud knock on the door broke the spell they were in. They pulled apart and walked back into the coffee shop.

"See you later?" Nicole asked, breaking apart from the girl.

"See you later," Waverly said.

❧

“Hey, pretty girl,” Nicole said with a smile when Waverly opened her apartment door. She gave her a quick kiss before Waverly invited her in.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to grab the popcorn out of the microwave."

“Do you need help with anything?” Nicole asked before sitting.

“No, I’m good. Just sit,” Waverly said with a sweet smile.

Nicole nodded and sat on the couch, and dropped her overnight bag beside it. She looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking a little dramatically for her liking. She tried to still them, but Waverly had that effect on her, and her sleeping over didn't help much. It shouldn’t have been making her this nervous, but she couldn't help it.

Waverly came back a few minutes later with popcorn and some candy for them.

"You look beautiful," Nicole said with a smile.

Waverly could see nothing but genuineness in Nicole’s eyes, and it made her heart stutter. She was just wearing black sweats and an oversized jumper for God's sake—who compliments that? _How did I ever get so lucky to find her?_ Waverly thought.

She saw Nicole blush and look down, and she was confused until her eyes widened in realization— _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did,” Nicole said laughing, amusement swirling around her eyes.

“I said that out loud, too?” Waverly asked. “Okay, maybe I should stop thinking,” Waverly said, sitting beside Nicole.

“I kind of like it,” Nicole shrugged.

Waverly rolled her eyes. "And thank you. No one's ever called me beautiful in sweats,” Waverly said, playing with the hem of Nicole’s hoodie.

"I'll remind you everyday if I have to,” Nicole said, looking down at Waverly who made eye contact with her.

"Stop that," Waverly said, blushing and looking away.

Nicole looked at her at confusion. "Stop what?"

"Stop making my heart speed up, stop making butterflies show up in mystomach, you make me so fucking nervous."

" _I_ m-make you n-nervous?" Nicole asked in astonishment. "Did you just hear my stutter?" she laughed at herself. "You make _me_ nervous." To prove it, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and brought it up to her chest. “Feel that?”

Waverly smile and grabbed Nicole’s hand and brought it up to her chest, and laughed."I guess we’re both screwed.”

Just as Nicole was about to respond, their spell is broken once again by a hard knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Waverly said under her breath in confusion (and anger) as she got up. She opened the door, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Wynonna?" Waverly asked. “Oh my God, what are you doing here?” she asked with a smile of pure excitement as she hugged her older sister.

"I thought I would surprise you. Figured you'd be missing me too much,” Wynonna said before pulling apart.

“And?” Waverly asked, raising her eyebrows.

“And . . . I missed you, too, I guess,” Wynonna said.” So, can I come in or you gonna let me freeze my top-shelf ass out here?"

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Come in, asshole." Waverly turned to walk in, but she froze when she saw Nicole standing up and scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. She'd forgotten the redhead was there through all of her excitement.

"Who's this?" Wynonna asked, dropping her bag on the floor once she entered.

Waverly walked up next to Nicole and said, "Wynonna, this is my . . . my—um . . . “ —she trailed off as she looked at Nicole, realizing that they hadn't talked about what they were.

Nicole nodded softly with a small smile. A grin spread across Waverly's face, “This is my girlfriend, Nicole Haught." she said. Nicole thought that she almost sounded proud.

"Girlfriend?" Wynonna asked in surprise. "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone, Waves."

Waverly apologized sheepishly. "Well, Nicole, this is my sister, Wynonna."

"It's n-nice to meet you W-wynonna," she said. She extended her hand and forced herself to meet her eyes, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"Nice to meet you too, Red," Wynonna said. She turned to Waverly and asked, "Remind me where your bathroom is, baby girl? My bladder is about to _explode_."

"Nonna!" Waverly reprimanded. But she couldn't help the smile that snuck up to her face. “It's down the hall, only door to your left."

Once Wynonna’s gone, Waverly turned to Nicole. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know my sister was coming," she said with guilt in her eyes.

"It's alright, Waves," Nicole said softly. For the second time that day, she moved her hand to soothe the crease in Waverly's eyebrows. "It's not like you intentionally ruined our date, just accidentally," she teased.

"Hey," Waverly said as she slapped Nicole's shoulder, but then wrapped her arms around her neck. "So, you're my girlfriend?" Waverly asked shyly, playing the hairs in the back of her neck.

Nicole nodded, "And you're mine." She leaned down and brought her lips to Waverly's. They kissed softly until they heard Wynonna walking down the hall.

"So," Nicole said to Waverly, holding her hand. "I'm going to leave, give you guys some space. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." She ignored Waverly’s pout.

"No need, Haught” Wynonna said with a wave of her hand. “You're not intruding. Stick around, I'd love to get to know my little sister's girlfriend," she said with a mischievous look. Waverly gave her a look that said _go easy on her_ , but Wynonna ignored it.

“Are you s-sure?” Nicole asked. She looked at Waverly to see what she thought, but she didn’t have to say anything. The happiness in her eyes said it all. “Okay,” she said with a smile.

The couple took a seat on the couch they were in before Wynonna arrived while Wynonna chose to take over the recliner. "Were you guys going to watch something?" she asked.

"Yes actually, _Sinister_ ," Nicole answered.

Wynonna looked at her and burst our laughing until she realized that Nicole was looking at her seriously and Waverly was glaring at her. "Wait, you’re serious?” Wynonna asked with comically wide eyes. "You got Waverly Earp to watch Sinister? I’ve got to admit, I’m impressed Haught.”

Nicole laughed softly, "And she's only watching cause I promised to sleep over."

Wynonna threw her head back in laughter. “Classic Waverly. She used to sleep in my room after watching Chucky."

Nicole snorted. " _Chucky_? No way, those are the least scary movies of all time."

"It’s true? She—“

"Hey!” Waverly yelled. “I'm still here you know? Stop making fun, you shit-tickets!" But still couldn't help but smile at how hard Nicole and Wynonna were laughing and how well they were getting along.

"Aw it's okay, pretty girl. Nothing to be ashamed of," Nicole said as she threw an arm around Waverly, and kissed her pout away.

Wynonna looked at the two young women and realized that Waverly looked genuinely happy. Good. She deserved happy. "So, how’d you guys meet?” she asked.

Nicole and Waverly answered that question and many others. Nicole got to hear embarrassing stories from Waverly's past—which she was glad to hear despite Waverly's groans of embarrassment. Her favorite story was the one Wynonna was telling right now.

Her junior year, Waverly was on her way to ask out her crush when she tripped on a backpack that was lying on the middle of the floor _right in front of her crush_. It was actually her backpack.

The best part was that a friend had recorded Waverly—and Wynonna had the video. Waverly tried to block Nicole’s eyes, but Wynonna held her back as Nicole watched the video.

"Oh my God, Waves. That's bad," Nicole said after she’d watched the video.

"I know,” Waverly groaned. “Wynonna can we stop with the stories? Please?"

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever. But you’re buying me a burger tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Waverly said.

“Well, I’ll be right back,” Nicole said. “All that laughing made my bladder want to explode.”

When she left, Wynonna sat beside Waverly and said. “I like her.”

“You and me both,” Waverly grinned.

“She’s good to you, good _for_ you. You deserve to be happy, baby girl.”

Waverly smiled at her, and they continued talking.

Meanwhile, as Nicole walked back to the living room, she overheard the sisters’ conversation.

"Want to go to a bar? I passed this one called Shorty's as I came by. You still have your fake ID, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Nicole's into that type of stuff."

"What stuff? Drinking?"

"No, going to bars or clubs or anything. I think she feels vulnerable in those type of situations, you know?"

"Damn, that sucks.”

"Yeah," Waverly trailed off.

The conversation made Nicole’s chest ache. She walked out into the living room, refusing to meet the sisters' eyes. "Hey guys, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to call it a night and head home," Nicole said, playing with her fingers.

"What? I thought you were going to sleep over?" Waverly asked, confusion and slight hurt in her voice.

"I was, but I think I'm just gonna go home," she said, unable to come up with an excuse.

Waverly eyed Nicole suspiciously. She wasn't meeting her eyes. "Nicole," she said.

Nicole hummed in response, and still didn't meet her eyes, instead looking at the space beside her head.

Waverly decided it was better to talk alone. "Okay, let me walk you to your car, then."

Nicole looked at her in surprise for a split second, then moved her eyes back to the floor.

"It was nice meeting you, Wynonna. I had a great time, thanks for letting me stay." Nicole said as she met her eyes and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, you too, Nicole. I hope I see you again while I’m here," Wynonna said with a smile. She didn’t know Nicole enough to realize that something was off.

Nicole hugged her and made her way to the door where Waverly was waiting for her. They walked outside, and the air felt heavy like a fog.

When they got to Nicole's car, they stood outside of the driver’s door.

Waverly crossed her arms. “Nicole what’s wrong?”

"Nothing's wrong," Nicole said.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

Nicole sighed in defeat and looked up at Waverly's warm and confused eyes.

"I'm not v-vulnerable, Waverly. I can take care of m-myself, you know? Yeah, I'm shy and I don't like to talk to many people, but I can make my own decisions if I want. I'm not some small broken puppy that needs extra care," Nicole said in anger, every word getting stronger.

Guilt washed over Waverly. "No, I didn't mean it that way, Nicole. I—"

"Well then, what did you mean?" Nicole asked.

Nicole looked at Waverly with a look she'd never seen before. She was not only pissed, but genuinely offended. She could see the hurt swirling around in her eyes. It hurt her knowing that she had caused that look.

"I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself, I didn't mean vulnerable like that. Your vulnerability isn't a weakness, it's beautiful, it's _inspiring_."

"Then why didn't it sound that way, Waverly?" Nicole asked, her voice cracking and Waverly’s heart doing the same. "It sounded like I was a buzzkill, a disappointment, like I w-wasn't enough for y-you." She looked down ashamed as a tear ran down her face.

It was something that she's always been insecure of. She knew that she wasn't as fun as people wished she were. She liked to party, and though she drank she’d never gotten drunk. Her definition of fun was watching the stars in the back of her truck, it was reading a good book by the abandoned train tracks where it was peaceful and quiet. She knew that people thought she was lame, but she didn't know what she'd do if Waverly thought the same. She didn’t want to be a disappointment to the woman she cared about.

Waverly's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the war of emotions behind Nicole's eyes. "No, Nicole," she whispered, tears filling up in her own eyes. She grabbed her face with her hands and wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

"You are _more_ than enough. You make people happy Nicole, don't you see that? The way the town smiles and talks to you, you bring them happiness. You make _me_ happy, Nicky. I love being around you, you bring a different kind of adventure, the type that I like. Sure, I like partying sometimes, too, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t like you, Nicole.

"I'm so sorry if it sounded like something different. You're special, okay? The kind of special I need in my life. Yes, you're different, but different isn't bad, you know? It's refreshing and it's fun. Some people may not like it, I'm not going to lie to you, but since when do we all like each other? I know that some people don't like me already, and they don't even know me."

"Well, they're crazy," Nicole said.

Waverly nodded in response, a small smile playing on her face. "Don't run away," she said. "You don’t have to sleep over if you’re still mad, but don’t run away from _me_.”

Nicole looked at her for a moment. Waverly knew what she was doing—reading her eyes to see if her words were genuine, to see if she actually cared and meant what she said. She must've found what she was looking for because she let out a sigh and nodded.

"I don’t think I could ever run away from you, Waverly."

That made a tear escape Waverly’s eye. “I'm sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you."

"I know, Waves. It's okay," she whispered before hugging her. “I’m sorry for running out. I’ll stay, if t-that’s what you want still, I mean.”

“Of course it’s what I want, babe, but don’t apologize. Let’s go in, pretty girl." Waverly said, pulling Nicole with her.

"Hey, no, that's what I say!" Nicole said, stopping in her tracks.

Waverly rolled her eyes and pulled Nicole forward again, "Fine. I'll come up with something. How do you feel about being called _dickface_ permanently?"

Nicole laughed, making Waverly's heart skipped a beat.

As they reached the door, Waverly was tugged back, "What's—" but she was interrupted by her favorite lips touching hers. Nicole threw her back charmingly and Waverly let out a small squeal of surprise into the kiss. Then, she laughed as Nicole herself smiled into the messy kiss.

Nicole pulled her back up with the arm that was holding her up and said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" Waverly asked.

Nicole shrugged. "For liking me as I am."

Nicole smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go inside before Wynonna eats the rest of our snacks."

"Oh, I promise you they're already gone,” Waverly said, opening the door and walking back in.

"Your sister is a great persuader,” Nicole said, sitting down with Waverly cuddled up to her.

Wynonna scrunched up her face in disgust, "I'm sure she is."

Waverly threw a pillow at her face before finally putting on Sinister.

Before _Sinister 2_ started, Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s legs and threw her legs on Wynonna's lap after telling her to sit beside her. She told them that she needed all the protection possible.

Wynonna had looked over at Nicole and mouthed _from what?_ and Nicole had only shrugged. She was surprised with how well she’d gotten along with Wynonna, but to say she was overjoyed about it would be an understatement.

After the movies, Nicole and Waverly walked to Waverly’s room to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe you made me watch that," Waverly said as she got into her bed.

"I didn't _make_ you do anything, babe. You decided to watch the movie . . . after some encouragement from me."

Waverly's cheeks turned a small tint of pink as the word _babe_ slipped from Nicole's mouth.

"Whatever, the point is, don't go calling 911 when I let out a bloodcurdling scream in my sleep. Kids should not be allowed to star in those types of movies!" she said, the last part mostly to herself. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, "Come spoon me, Nicky!" she said with a wide smile—one that Nicole reciprocated.

Nicole jumped into bed with Waverly, who was on her side, and threw her right arm over her and her other arm went under her own head. She breathed in deeply as she hid her face in Waverly's hair. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous before, what they were doing now, it was nice. Innocent and nice.

Waverly scooted in closer to Nicole, her back against her chest and let out a happy sigh. "Good night, Nicole."

"Good night, pretty girl,” Nicole said, and they both fell asleep

Despite the terrifying movies she'd watched, Waverly had the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

The next day, Nicole walked to her car with a, what she was sure to be, permanent smile on her face.

“See you later? Waverly asked. “I owe you that coffee that you didn’t get yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said. “See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this story!!
> 
> There will be 3 more parts to this series, so keep an eye out! And let me know what you thought of this one shot in the comments :-)


End file.
